


Stop Looking at Me Like That, Weirdo

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Things They Say When... [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Bucky is extremely tired of watching Steve and Tony dance around each other over breakfast.





	Stop Looking at Me Like That, Weirdo

Bucky has to suppress an eye-roll as he watches Steve walk into the kitchen, assess where everyone is sitting, and then drop not-so-nonchalantly into the open chair next to Tony. It was getting exhausting, watching them tiptoe around each other. Tony drags his eyes away from the tablet parked in front of him and his face all but lights up when he sees Steve next to him. 

_ Idiots. Both of them. _

Bucky’s still exhausted from the mission he got back from late last night, and he’s just trying to inhale his coffee and cereal in peace. 

“Morning, Cap,” Tony says. Only he could make a simple  _ good morning _ sound flirty. Honestly, it was a talent; Bucky would ask him for pointers if he wasn’t so thoroughly tired of witnessing it.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve says, quietly, like he hadn’t sat next to him on purpose, probably thinking something sappy like how good Tony’s bed head looked in the morning, or how great he smelled. Bucky had heard this ode to Tony more mornings than he could count, and he could recite it himself at this point. Steve mashes an avocado over his toast and cuts a grapefruit in half. They both tended to reach for the kind of breakfast food they never had back before the war, but Buck went more for the kind of sugary cereals usually reserved for kids ten and under. Steve told him weekly that it didn’t count as breakfast, but shut up pretty quickly once Bucky explained that Steve and Tony had already ruined the entire  _ idea _ of breakfast for him, so it didn’t matter anyway. 

“I’m just not ready yet, Buck,” Steve had said, face going an alarming shade of red. “I don’t know if he feels the same way, I’m still making sure.” 

_ Making sure.  _ Bucky had seen mating rituals on Animal Planet less elaborate than what these two were doing, but whatever. 

If he hadn’t been so wiped out and grumpy from the mission, it probably would have gone on like that forever, because god knows Tony and Steve were two of the dumbest smart people he’d ever met. Steve was taking a bite of his green slime toast, mooning over at Tony like always, and Bucky was trying not to laugh, when Tony happened to look up and catch Steve in the act. A pleased smile flickers to life on his face.

“Stop looking at me like that, weirdo,” he says, but his voice is fond, leaving no room for doubt about his feelings. At least not to anyone with two functioning eyeballs and more than three brain cells, but apparently Bucky was the only one with both at this particular table. 

“Me? I’m not— I’m just…” Steve goes from zero to beet red in the span of five words, and Bucky can’t help himself. For the good of everyone involved, this had to end.

“You  _ are _ , Stevie. Just  _ tell _ him so we can all eat in peace again! You two knuckleheads ever wonder why no one eats with us anymore? They’re tired of watching this,” Bucky gestures between the two of them. “I just refuse to let you stop me from eating at a normal hour. And it was entertaining, until recently. Now it’s just painful. You  _ both _ deserve better than this.”

Bucky feels like it unfolds in slow motion before him, the realization dawning on Tony’s face, the wide-eyed look of anticipation on Steve’s. He’d blurted it out without really thinking, but he gets the feeling he had just done  _ everyone _ a favor. Bucky pushes his chair back, a smirk on his lips. 

“You don’t even have to be nervous about a first date at this point, you’ve had about a million of them right here,” Bucky adds as he stands to leave the room. He’s pretty positive he doesn’t want to see what happens next. 

Tony fidgets in his seat, smiling nervously over at Steve who nods and rolls his eyes, face still flushed. 

“He has a point…” Bucky hears Steve say as he walks away. “I might have been...looking,” he admits. 

Bucky can’t help it, he has to turn around and see the look on Tony’s face.  _ He’s invested _ ,  _ okay? _ Tony is beaming at Steve, tablet forgotten, and they’re leaning into each other, closing the already small gap that separated them, murmuring quietly.

Steve never wanted his help getting dates back in the day, but Bucky had a feeling he’d be thanking him later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! I'm omg-just-peachy on Tumblr!


End file.
